1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method, a program and a computer storage medium, and a substrate processing system for performing photolithography processing on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or the like, and particularly to a method of forming resist patterns in predetermined target dimensions above the substrate when dense and sparse resist patterns are formed in a mixed manner above the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photolithography processing in manufacture of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) to forms a resist film, exposure processing of exposing a predetermined pattern to light on the resist film, post-exposure baking processing (hereinafter, referred to as “PEB processing”) of perform heating in order to accelerate the chemical reaction of the resist film after the exposure processing, a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern above the wafer.
The above-described resist pattern is used to determine a pattern form of a processing film thereunder and thus needs to be formed in an exact dimension. For this end, it has been proposed that photolithography processing is performed to form a resist pattern above the wafer, the dimension of the resist pattern is measured and, based on the dimension measurement result, processing conditions of heat processing such as the PEB processing and so on are corrected to make the dimension of the resist pattern appropriate (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-228816).